


Tactical Pervert

by Miss_Black_Fox



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Tactical Cloak, sneaky Shepard is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Black_Fox/pseuds/Miss_Black_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard uses her tactical cloak for a really, really dirty purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this as soon as I got the idea. I'm surprised there aren't more fics like this.

Garrus knew he wouldn't be able to retire from active service right away. The Reapers were gone, but they left a hundred thousand problems that needed to be solved. Like Palaven's air problems, civilians without homes, the dextro food crisis all across the galaxy. 

So why the hell were the generals and the Primarch's advisors talking about politics? 

The fact that the Victus didn't bother to show up to this supposedly mandatory and “important” meeting should have tipped him off. Really, only a few generals showed up and only a handful of that number even acknowledged the advisors. There were fourteen of them total, including him, and they stood around a tall, circular table with a holographic image of Palaven at the center. This wasn't the time to be discussing the political ramifications of such and such a task, or who they could ask help from or not. 

Garrus tuned them out. He was supposed to be showing Shepard around Palaven. But his presence was demanded, of course, because he was an advisor as well. At this rate he was never going to retire, and Shepard was going to have to use her Spector authority to get him off planet. 

Maybe she'll even make up another fake mission name. Thinking of escape helped calm him down, but he was still frustrated as hell. 

His omni-tool flashed to life, alerting him about a new message from Shepard. Ignoring the huffs of the others as he checked his messages. 

G.

Stay still.

S.

Garrus stared at the cryptic message, and had the all too familiar feeling that Shepard was about to do something really, really stupid. 

As soon as he closed the message he smelled something strange. The smell was strong, but sweet. Like the perfume human women wore, only this woman took a bath in the smelly water. The others noticed as well, most covering their noses with their hands.

“What is this?” One of the advisors, whose name Garrus didn't care to remember, said and looked about the room.

“Could be a problem with the vents,” Another said, “I'll have someone take a look,” He pulled up his omni-tool screen and-

A hand pressed against his groin plates. Garrus froze as he recognized the feel of that five-fingered hand. 

Shepard. 

He looked down but nothing was there. Her hand stroked his plates through his pants and he saw the fabric shift seemingly of its own accord. 

Of course, he thought, her tactical cloak. 

“Vakarian?” Someone said.

Garrus snapped to attention, and briefly lost all thought for a moment as two hands began to stroke his plates and unzip his pants. He swallowed, and tried to keep his voice even, “Yes?”

It was one of the generals that called his name. The gray turian watched him carefully, “Something wrong?”

Garrus shook his head, “I'm fine, just. . .this smell, it's a bit distracting,” 

The others nodded in agreement. An advisor spoke, encouraging them to try and ignore it so they could continue with the meeting. 

For the life of him, Garrus tried to keep a straight face, but Shepard's hands were in his pants and teasing his plates apart with her soft, clever fingers. He carefully glanced around the room, everyone was focused on the image of Palaven, parts of continents and various cities glowing as they were talked about. 

Shepard's hands wrapped around his cock, and squeezed hard. 

Garrus couldn't suppress the groan that came from him and before he could make some excuse Shepard squeezed him again, pumping her hands up and down his length. Another, louder, groan escaped him.

“Vakarian!” An advisor growled, “What is wrong with you?”

“The smell. . .it's. . .actually, I'm not-” He cringed, Shepard's mouth joined her hands and he nearly groaned aloud again, “not feeling well. Ate something bad. Really not feeling well,”

He wanted to reach down and pull Shepard off him but that would be too suspicious. Everyone was watching him and he could feel Shepard's smirk on his cock. Vaguely he wondered if this was some sort of punishment for being caught in a BS political meeting.

“We're almost done,” The advisor that growled at him said stiffly, “Then you can head to the infirmary,” 

Garrus nodded. Everyone more or less turned their attention back to the hologram, but one general, the closest one, gave him a knowing look. It was at that moment Garrus realized what the sweet smell was for. It was to hide the smell of his arousal. Shepard really thought this through.

She was also relentless in her goal of embarrassing him and turning him so incredibly on. Her tongue lapped at his cock as her fingers explored the hollow behind his groin plates, her finger nails dragging across the spongy lining. Spirits, he loved it when she did that. He could feel the pressure building up in his groin, racing towards orgasm. 

He kept his face decidedly neutral as the others talked, his hands pressed hard into the surface of the table, and his mouth firmly closed. But spirits, Shepard held nothing back. Using teeth, tongue, lips and fingers to stroke, tease, and suck him until he wanted to shout her name. Waves of pleasure radiated through his body. He wanted to reach down and tangle his fingers in her hair and grind her against him. He was so close, and he didn't care where he was, he needed release.

Then, she withdrew her fingers from his plates, and her mouth gently sucked on his tip. Garrus bit back a growl. He slowly rocked his hips forward, but she pulled back. The tease. Everyone was focused on the screen, would they noticed if he slipped a hand under the table to finish him off? 

Someone was talking, but all Garrus could focus on was Shepard's mouth and his roaring need. He rocked his hips again, begging her to finish him off. Her fingers wrapped around his base, and squeezed. Her pace was agonizingly slow, but between fingers and mouth he felt the pressure building again. He needed her, now. 

As discretely as he could he rocked his hips against her. She quickened her pace, sucked him hard, and that was enough to pull him over the edge.

Garrus ground his teeth together, the wave of pleasure overwhelming him and blacking out his thoughts. He struggled to keep his breathing controlled, to keep himself from grabbing Shepard, throwing her atop the table and taking her then and there. 

As he came down from his high her fingers lightly trailed his length, then eased his cock back behind his plates, and zipped his pants up. For the short remainder of the meeting Garrus was in a daze. He was unsure if Shepard was still under the table or had moved elsewhere. Though, he made a mental note to send a thank you message to Kasumi later for upgrading Shepard's cloak.

When the meeting ended, a group of the advisors descended upon him like. . .what was that earth bird? Oh yes, vultures. Apparently he made them mad, or something like that if their tones were anything to go by. Garrus tuned them out, and nodded his head at what seemed like the appropriate time. They asked him something, but before Garrus could answer one of the generals came to his rescue.

“Leave him alone, he needs to get to the infirmary,” The general said, and in the back of his mind Garrus recognized him as the general that gave him that knowing look. The general lead Garrus away from the others and out into the hall.

The air was crisp, and clear and the haze that hung over Garrus' thoughts began to clear.

“I'll cover for you on one condition,” The general said to him.

“And what would that condition be?”

“You tell me the name of the nerve stim program you use,”

Garrus almost laughed, “It's a custom model,” He said, “one of a kind,”

“At least give me the name of the company that made it,”

“The Alliance made it actually,” Garrus could have sworn he heard Shepard laugh somewhere behind him.

“Really? The Alliance?” The general looked flabbergasted, “How did you get an Alliance issue nerve stim program?”

“I got lucky,” Garrus said, “So, are you still going to cover for me?”

The general sighed, “Yes, I was going to anyways. You made the meeting much more interesting,”


End file.
